Promotion
by Nemishysteria
Summary: AU - Fenrir Greyback is a successful businessman and calls his favourite employee Helen into his office for a little "talk". Warnings: nsfw, adult, Smut. ONE SHOT


_**Disclaimer: Fenrir Greyback belongs to J.K.R, Helen is mine.  
**__**Warning: This is the first time I'm publishing anything like this so I'm not entirely suer about it. It's just pure smut, and a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!  
**_**_A huge thanks to MsNevermiind for always pushing me to write bigger and better stuff. Love you sweetie =3_**

* * *

Helen was at work stocking the shelves when she heard heavy boots coming down the isle. She looked up to see her boss Fenrir glaring down at her. "I need a word with you in my office." He growled. "Now."

He turned around and left her to herself, feeling the panic rise in her chest. Fenrir was tall, his white vest and leather biker jacket accentuating how broad shouldered and muscular he was. He had long dark hair and stubble, and had a deep growling voice. Helen had always thought he was the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes upon yet he was fierce, commanding and dominating. He scared her in some ways, constantly demanding the best work his employees could offer. She had rarely seen him relax as he was constantly locked away in his office, burrying himself in his work.

Helen quickly followed in his footsteps to his office, finding him barking at one of her colleagues before he waved his arm to let Helen into his office. He slammed the door shut behind her, making her jump a little. "Helen I've been hearing rumours about you." Fenrir started as he walked around her to sit on his desk, facing her.

"What rumours, sir?" She asked quietly, forcing herself not to roam his body with her eyes. The way he was leaning on his desk, one arm crossed over his chest as the other was holding his head up, his large fingers playing with his bristles... It was all very attractive.

"I've heard you are looking for a job elsewhere." He frowned. Helen bit her lip, her gaze dropping to the floor. "What is wrong with your job here?" He asked, standing up to stand in front of her. "Look at me." He demanded.

Helen's gaze shot up to meet his, his deep blue eyes boring down into hers. "I - er - you see - uhh" She stuttered, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She had indeed been looking for another job but she hadn't planned on Fenrir finding out.

"What can I possibly offer you to stay?" He asked, his voice deeper and softer than it had been before. "A pay rise? More holidays?" He continued, lifting his hand to brush her hair from her neck, exposing her skin as he licked his lips. "Somehow I don't think that it was you desire." He said quietly, almost in a whisper as his gaze intensified.

Helen opened her mouth to reply but she had lost her voice. He was standing far too close to her, his gaze too heavy and uncomfortable as his presence was giving her butterflies in her stomach yet at the same time making her want to run away. This was her boss!

"Helen... Helen... Helen..." Fenrir sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. "I can't have you leaving me. You're the best girl I have here." He told her as his hands massaged her shoulders for a second before making their way down, skimming over her breasts delicately before snaking around her waist as he gripped hold of her and pressed his body against hers. "I want you working beneath me." He purred into her hear as his hands slithered around her further to grip her buttocks, grinding himself against her.

"Fenrir..." Helen managed to mutter, trying to squirm out of his embrace as she began to feel even more scared. He wasn't going to rape her, surely! ...Was he ? "Please..." She begged, stepping back as Fenrir let go of her.

"Please?" Fenrir smirked, cocking his head to the side as his eyes roamed across her body, her low cut black t-shirt and knee-length grey pencil skirt showed her curves perfectly, making him even more aroused than he had been before. "I can please you. In every way imaginable..." He purred, stepping towards her again.

Helen swallowed hard, fighting between fear and arousal, backing away towards the door but her boss prowled after her and eventually had her trapped against the door. "Fenrir..." Helen attempted one last time, but her boss only smirked as he nuzzled her neck whilst his hands began to roam her body.

Her breath stuck in her throat as he began to nibble and suck on her neck, marking her as his. He didn't even need to say it aloud, but as he pulled away and gazed into her eyes as she breathed heavily against him, she knew that he was fighting off anyone who would want to employ her. She was his, and no one would have her. Helen licked her lips, feeling the top of her thighs begin to warm and thud in anticipation, wanting attention from her boss. Fenrir smirked as he brushed his lips against hers, not kissing her, just teasing her as she opened her mouth to breathe in his scent as his fingers dipped beneath the hem of her skirt, playing with the top of her panties as he watched her pupils dilate as she began to buck her hips.

Stepping away from her, Fenrir watched Helen as frustration and confusion fell upon her face as she panted, the scent of her arousal thick in the air. "You don't need another job do you?" Fenrir smirked. "I please you, don't I?"

Helen licked her lips unconsciously, noticing the bulge in his tight jeans as she nodded. "I'll work for you." She breathed, beginning to feel desperate as she stepped towards him, frowning as he stepped back.

"No, no, no." Fenrir hushed her, placing his hands around her waist as he lifted her and sat her on his desk. "You work _beneath_ me." He purred before roughly placing his lips against hers as he ran his hands up her legs underneath her skirt, finding the top of her stockings and going further up still, teasing the bottom of her panties as she bucked her hips, encouraging him to continue. Helen lifted her hands and untied his hair, holding his face against hers as she caressed his tongue with hers, letting him dominate her mouth as he pressed his body against hers.

Fenrir broke the kiss to return to her neck, nibbling harder this time, making her hiss in pain but enjoying the feeling nonetheless. He gripped the bottom of her skirt and pulled it up, slipping it up around her waist so that she could open her legs up properly for him to stand between them, pressing his crotch against hers as he rubbed himself against her, his hands slipping beneath her t-shirt and caressing her skin. Helen wanted more, the throbbing between her thighs driving her crazy as she gripped his belt and untied it, unbuttoning his jeans but he gripped her wrists to stop her before she pulled them down.

"No." He growled, scaring her a little. She froze on the spot, letting him rip her t-shirt, her bra, skirt and even her panties off, leaving her only her black lace stockings. He backed away a little, raping her body with his eyes as he quickly removed his leather jacket and his white t-shirt, taking his belt off his trousers but leaving his jeans on. He gripped his belt in his hands and he slowly prowled towards her once more, and Helen swallowed hard in anticipation, her gaze fixed upon his large hand gripping the belt, the veins and muscles showing. "You tried to leave." He growled as he forced her to open her legs for him to stand between them. "I can't let that go unpunished." He smirked, watching her as she squirmed against him.

Fenrir gently took her arms and pushed them behind her back, pressing his naked muscular chest against hers as he looked behind her, using his belt to tie her wrists together. He then slithered his hands back to her front, letting his finger tips trail softly across her skin, giving her goosebumps. He grinded himself against her womanhood, knowing that she was already wet, wanting to push her to the edge without actually touching her. He cupped her breasts and lowered himself onto his knees as he nibbled her nipple, gripping her buttocks and holding her against him.

Helen began to buck her hips, not daring to voice how much she wanted him to give in and touch her. She knew she was wet, she was throbbing hard and her breathing was heavy as she watched each and every one of her boss' movements as he left her swollen nipples to kiss down her stomach, tickling her slightly. She wanted to dig her hands into his hair, to guide his head down, but she couldn't. She wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him against her, making him break away from her body and look up at her sternly. "No." He said firmly, pressing a hand between her breasts as he pushed slightly. "I choose what happens. Not you." He smirked as he lay her over the papers on his desk. He knew she had her hands behind her back, but he didn't care if she was uncomfortable.

She struggled to sit up but before she could manage it, she suddenly felt his warm, wet tongue assault her womanhood. His muscular tongue traced the whole way from the bottom of her folds right until her nub, which he then circled a few times before sucking on it harshly, making her moan out loudly. No sooner had the moan left her lips that his face appeared over hers, his hand covering her mouth. "Not a sound. The others are still working remember?" He smirked. "One more sound and I'm sending you back out there without satisfaction." He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yes, boss." Helen panted, watching as he crawled down her body with a smirk on his face before settling between her thighs once more. He held one of her legs open with one hand as he used his other thumb to play with her nub, his eyes watching with a burning fire as he licked his lips. Watching her squirm on her desk was making him hard, and he leant forwards and licked up her juices once more, moaning against her to add to her pleasure. He liked the power he had over her, he liked to see her squirm in delight. He inserted two fingers inside of her as he assaulted her nub with the tip of his tongue and she bucked her hips, riding his fingers as he picked up the pace with both his fingers and his tongue. He felt her inner walls tighten and her breathing was heavier with each passing second, but she was obeying him, she wasn't letting out a sound.

He began sucking on her nub once more and it was enough to send her over the edge, as Helen arched her back and screamed silently whilst Fenrir licked up her juices, taking his fingers out as he stood up and helped her sit up once more. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He smirked, watching as she licked her lips, her eyes frantic from her climax as her gaze lingered on the bulge in his crotch. He cocked his head and smirked proudly as he pulled her off the desk and made her kneel before him. "Now, be a good girl and open wide." He told her as he pulled his jeans down.

With her hands still tied behind her back, Helen obediently opened her mouth as he guided his manhood to her mouth. He was already fully erect and ready, yet he wanted to teach her a lesson. Seeing her on her knees before him in such a manner was one of the most pleasing things he had ever witnessed, and he happily thrust himself into her mouth, not letting her tease him with her tongue. Helen looked up, her gaze locking with her boss' as he slowed his hips down enough for her to press kisses on his tip, watching as he licked his lips hungrily. She licked from one end to the other before taking only his tip into her mouth, massaging it with her lips and her tongue, teasing him, feeling the burning sensation in the bottom of her stomach reach new heights as she was desperate for more contact.

Fenrir pulled himself away from her mouth, however hard it was for him, and quickly stepped out of his jeans, discarding them in a heap on the floor. He helped Helen stand up and kissed her passionately, slithering his arms around her back to remove his belt from her wrists as he wanted to feel her hands roam over his body. No sooner was she free that her hands dug into his hair to pull him close as she backed away towards the desk, pulling him with her. By now she was desperate and willing to do anything to have him inside of her, and Fenrir knew it. He had her in the palm of his hand, and he had secured her position in his company for as long as he wanted her. A successful business deal. And what better way to seal the deal than with some good sex?

He gripped her buttocks and sat her on the edge of his desk once more only this time, Helen kept her arms around him, gripping onto his muscular back as he caressed her wet folds with his manhood, teasing her one last time before he thrust deep inside of her. Helen let out a quiet moan, making Fenrir cock his head and stop moving. "What did I say?" He warned her.

"No noise." She whispered against his lips, gripping onto his buttocks to pull him deeper inside of her as she bucked her hips for him to go in as far as he could. "No noise..." She repeated unconsciously, closing her eyes and dropping her head back as she gripped onto his muscular arms that were holding onto the edge of the desk as he picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her as his own breath deepened, threatening to turn into grunts.

Feeling himself close to climax, he pulled himself out of her and lifted her into his arms, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth and ravishing her as he kept his hands on her bottom as he carried her to the other side of the room. "Fenrir..." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes as he slowly sat down onto the armchair in the corner of the room, still holding her in his arms. "Please..." She begged, knowing he was close to climax but wanting her own release more than anything. "Please!"

Fenrir gave in and helped her straddle him as she sunk down onto his hardness, and they both accidentally let out a satisfied moan. Helen pushed her chest against her boss' as she rolled her hips, fighting with herself to stop from making any noise. She wanted to scream, she wanted the world to know how good her boss felt deep inside of her, but she couldn't. Fenrir gripped her hips and encouraged her to move faster, licking her lips and biting on her bottom lip as she rode him, whimpering against him as she felt her walls tighten around him ever so slowly, the signs of a strong climax.

Fenrir tensed as he felt her walls grip him, pushing himself deeper as he wanted to make sure he came with her and he didn't disappoint. As soon as her climax hit her, he spilled his seed deep inside of her, caressing her back as they kissed deeply and passionately, moaning quietly into each other's mouths as Helen rode out their climax, her hips slowing down until she couldn't move anymore.

They kept their foreheads against one another as they gazed at each other, holding each other in an intimate embrace as they caught their breaths. Helen smiled shyly, realising exactly what she had just done, and Fenrir smirked proudly as he lifted his head to kiss her swiftly but passionately. "You won't ever work for anyone but me." He purred.

"Not whilst this job is so satisfying." She smirked, deciding to play his game, making him chuckle as he pulled her against his chest in a soft embrace. Helen tucked her head under his chin and sighed happily, feeling his fingertips trace circles on her thighs. He was still inside of her, but neither of them cared. They simply sat and listened to each other's breathing pattern as it slowed down to a regular pace.

"You should get back to work." Fenrir muttered. "I may want to keep you working under me but I still don't want you slacking off work." He smirked as she sat up. "Now get to it." He smirked, slapping her backside making her gasp.

"Yes, boss." She rolled her eyes sarcastically as she stood up from his lap. She pulled her skirt down and went about picking up her clothes as she got dressed whilst Fenrir stayed in his armchair, naked, watching her.

"Hurry up before I decide to keep you a bit longer." He smirked, watching her as she pulled her t-shirt over her chest.

"Wouldn't want that." She smiled, walking over to him. "Is there anything I can do for you boss, or shall I get back to stacking shelves?"

"Get back to it." Fenrir told her as he stood up, towering over her once more. "But you need to do overtime tonight to make up the time." He smirked, teasing her by licking her lips but not kissing her. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, sir." Helen smiled as she opened the door and smiled before shutting it behind her.

"Everything alright dear?" Her colleague asked her. "You were in there a long time... I hope he didn't fire you."

"Quite the contrary, Vicky." Helen smiled, walking off with a smile on her face."

The end.


End file.
